lit_portfoliofandomcom-20200214-history
The Ranger's Apprentice
In this fantastical series, journey to the land of Araluen in what is now Britain . This is the story of a young orphan named Will, who finds his place in the world. He is offered an apprenticeship with a mysterious intelligence force, the Rangers. He gains a mentor, Halt, with a past that inextricably linked with Will's own, a past that binds the two of them together. Facing monsters of legend, rogue warriors, travelling deserts and oceans, fighting mercenaries and gaining friendships that would never have been believed, this an action packed series. Bows and arrows, swords, and horses, this series has all the elements of a heroic saga that will keep you on the edge of your seat. Book Reviews: Kids Reads: "Many elements of THE RUINS OF GORLAN are typical fantasy fare. Readers know before they open the book that they will encounter a feudal world threatened by an evil warlord. There is a typical cast of fantasy characters, with the threat of malign magical creatures. The plot centers on a battle between good and evil. It is possible that the reason why fantasy remains a popular genre is because there is a certain comfort in its repetitiveness. This book shines most in its details. In elevating a ranger to a main character, the author allows for lots of adventure, but also a chance to explore an element that has been pursued less frequently within the fantasy genre. John Flanagan also has some interesting twists in the relationships between some of the characters. He fleshes out the relationship between Will and his fellow ward Horace, who begin the book as enemies, but end as friends. Flanagan also takes on the topic of bullying. He doesn't draw a parallel between the schoolyard battles and the greater forces that threaten the kingdom, but young readers are likely to identify with the experiences of the young characters. THE RUINS OF GORLAN is not likely to convert non-fantasy readers to the genre, but it will be appreciated by those readers who already enjoy fantasy and are looking for a new world to explore. This is the first book in a larger series. It finishes a major story arc, but will leave readers waiting to find out what adventures Will and his friends will encounter next." http://www.kidsreads.com/reviews/rangers-apprentice-book-1-the-ruins-of-gorlan Kirkus Review: "Sturdily competent fantasy from a veteran Australian screenwriter, this quartet opener introduces five teenaged orphans raised together in the medieval-like kingdom of Araluen, focusing on the apprenticeship of wiry, clever Will to a mysterious scout/spy, and on Will's changing relations with oversized, rival-later-friend Horace. Though Will's slight physique keeps him out of Battleschool, his first choice, it turns out to be just the ticket for Ranger work, which combines survival skills and keen powers of observation with the ability to move about unseen. As Will is learning these arts, Horace is finding Battleschool almost more than he can handle, thanks to a trio of particularly brutal bulliesâ€”and further afield, evil Lord Morgarath, being bent on conquest, has sent two kalkera, brutish bear/apes, out to assassinate Araluen's most prominent war leaders. Flanagan does nothing to boost his typecast characters, familiar themes or conventional, video-game plot above the general run, but readers with a taste for quickly paced adventure with tidy, predictable resolutions (kalkera and bullies vanquished, Will and Horace heroes and buddies) won't be disappointed." https://www.kirkusreviews.com/book-reviews/john-flanagan-3/the-rangers-apprentice-2/ Activities: Reader Response: Write a paragraph after reading a few chapters, answering these questions What can you relate to? What stood out to you? How did you feel? What did you find interesting? What did you question? http://ruinsofgorlan.weebly.com/activities.html Other Links: The Ranger's Apprentice World: http://www.worldofjohnflanagan.com/rangers-apprentice/ Fan made Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLwKV7Ic4H0